Wander Over Warriors
by GuineaPigs101
Summary: Going through the dimensional door by accident, Wander and Sylvia become warrior cats and are soon made apprentices by Bluestar. A new threat soon approaches by the name of Skullstar,Shadowclan's new leader. Can they survive the cold harsh forest alone, or will they surely die before going back home?(Rated T for slight language,blood,and character death.)
1. The Change

Me and my buddy Wander almost died in Thunderclan. We never meant to go there. It was just an accident. Me and Wander were planning to escape the planet where we were fugitives, going through the interdiminsional door. As he slid with the nail in his hand, saving a balloon man's life, he accidently went through the door and I went after him. "SYLVIA!" he shrieked. I shouted" I got you ,Wander! I will never let you fall!" I held him as tightly as I could and closed my eyes, as we went swirling down, surely going to die...

Instead, Wander and I landed on soft forest ground with a _THUD._I felt really dizzy. I frantically tried looking around for Wander ,but my sight was a bit blurry. Suddenly as I weakly got up, instead of the orange blur I saw, in his place was a small flame colored tom cat with amber eyes. The cat got up and looked at me. He spoke in a strong Southern accent just like Wander's. His golden eyes were wide. "Who are you?" he demanded. " What have you done with Sylvia?"


	2. The Fight

I replied briskly, "How do you know my name?" The cat tilted his head. "Don't be ridiculous. Sylvia, we've known each other for as long as I could remember!" I suddenly realized this was Wander. I replied, "Wander, how-what made you become a cat?" Wander looked down, then his eyes lit up in surprise. "By golly, I didn't even notice! Look at these paws! They sure could knock somebody out with one blow. I'd better be careful. Anyways, I wouldn't be talking, Sylvia. I mean, look at yourself!" That's right, I hadn't even seen what had happened to me.

I looked at the reflection at the cool stream beside me. I suddenly let out a little yowl, which surprised me. Instead of me, a bluish grey cat face with pinkish colored eyes stared. Suddenly I heard rustling in the bushes. I let out a low growl. "Stay back Wander." I warned. Cat instincts must have taken over his mind, because instead of backing up and being frightened, he stood his ground and flattened his ears. I heard claws unsheathe and two small but powerful cats pounced on me and Wander.

Wander swiped his claws at the pale ginger colored she-cat on him. Her green eyes glowed with excitement. The dark tabby tom on top of me hissed and bared his teeth. He then snarled, "Cats like you should stay off Thunderclan hunting grounds!" I knocked the cat off of me. I braced for impact, my claws unsheathed and ready to fight. His golden eyes glowed evilly with rage. Wander bared bright white fangs at the she-cat. I suddenly heard a firm female voice shout, "It's okay, Sandpaw and Dustpaw, I think the intruders have learned their lesson."


	3. The Encounter

The cats hopped off of us and laughed,the sand-colored one turning around and sticking her tongue out.. We turned around to see a beautiful gray-blue female cat with piercing blue eyes. "State your names. Because you don't smell like loners or rogues, and you are too thin to be kittypets."

I took a look at me and my buddy's glossy coats. Wander then stepped forward and happily stated,"I'm Wander and this is my best friend Sylvia!" Bluestar said,"I'm Bluestar,leader of Thunderclan." Then her eyes flashed."You both fought well for not being Clan cats." Wander shuffled his paws and meowed,"Ah,it was nothing." Bluestar muttered,"You both could be fine warriors with proper training. Thunderclan needs warriors like that." Wander asks,"Well, what you y'all do in this here...uh...Lightningclan?" Bluestar replies,"Thunderclan, and,well,you can both find that out. Would you like to join our Clan?" Wander' s flame-colored pelt quivered with excitement. I said,"Well, Wander. What about winter? And food?" Bluestar meowed,"Your friend is right. You will have to pay a price for food and warmth."I turned to the blue-cat."Can we have time to think about it?" She nodded,"I'll give you until sunset,tommorow,to decide. Meet a white tom at the border,and he'll have amber eyes. Give him your decision."

We nodded and bolted off until we were by these weird cube shaped things with roofs on top. Wander panted,"Sylvia,this could be a great opportunity for us! Plus, we are away from Lord Hater and his guards!" I replied,"Let's wait till morning. Then we decide." We looked until we found a box with some blankets in them to sleep in. We lay down,both tired and our muscles aching. Wander snuggled close, his warm amber gaze staring up at me."Goodnight,Sylvia." I smiled and rest my head down, and closed my eyes.


	4. The Happy Accident

**Okay,this next chapter will show what happens when Lord Hater and Peepers drop into the forest. And yes,I made Peepers a tortioseshell. Deal with it.**

A black and white tom hit the ground with a thud. His powerful muscles filled with pain and his emerald eyes narrowed. A smaller,more lithe tom hit the ground,this one a red and black tortie cat with amber eyes. The black and white tom called in a gruff voice,"Peepers?" The tortie sat up."That would be me. Who are you?" The black and white tom said,"Why,Lord Hater,Number 1 Superstar of course! You can't be Peepers!" The tortie shot back,"And you can't be Lord Hater. Uh oh...". Lord Hater spat,"**WHAT DID YOU DO ****_NOW_** **PEEPERS**!?"

Peepers looked at his paws."Well,when we went through that dimensional door,I think we might have landed here."Lord Hater unsheathed his claws,"I'm going to kill you Peepers!" Peepers meowed,"No wait,look!" He flicked his tail in direction of the Shadowclan camp. Lord Hater looks at it and scents the air."There is many civilians in there. We could take over that place then all the others,then we could go to other dimensions and rule those ones,then we'd be the most powerful in the galaxy!" Peepers purred,"Let's go cause some chaos."


	5. The Decision

**Uh oh. Looks like Peepers and Hater found themselves a new place to take over. Now back to Wander and Sylvia.**

I woke up that morning to find Wander next to me...and we were still stuck in that weird world. Wander meowed cheerfully,"Good morning,Sylvia!"as he stretched his legs and shook the dew off his orange coat. I got up as well,feeling starving. Wander trotted over to a trash can and stuck his pale pink nose inside. "Why hello there! Who might you be?"a voice mewed.

I jumped up to see a little black and white kitten sitting on the fence post. "I've never seen you around these parts! Did you get adopted yesterday?"the kitten had asked."No. I'm Sylvia and this is Wander. Who are you?" The kitten stood up and purred,"I'm Smudge. Nice to meet you. Want to come inside for some food? I might have some extra." I politely mumbled,"No thank you. We are capable of finding food on our own." Smudge said,"Okay. Just tell me if you change your mind." He jumped off the fence to a shout. Wander mumbled,"Sylvia,look!"He dragged a flat piece of meat out between two pieces of bread with some gooey yellow stuff in between. He unwrapped the paper and tasted a bit."This is really good! Try some!" He pushed it towards me and I took a bite. So we shared it and got going to the Thunderclan camp. A white cat sat there and meowed,"Ah,you must be the loners Bluestar found. I'm Whitestorm,pleased to meet you!"

"Now,have you decided yet?" Me and my buddy looked at each other and he meowed,"We have decided to stay in your camp." Whitestorm purred,"Excellent. Follow me." So we followed him to camp,tripping a bit on the way. We stepped inside camp and we were amazed at the sight.


	6. The Unfortunate Death

**Sorry bros! I was busy moving into my new room I didn't have time to finish a new chapter. Here it is. Bathe in the glorious-ness.**

Lord Hater padded into ShadowClan camp calmly, a smug Peepers beside him.A few cats hissed in defense but held back. A skinny black tom slid out of the leader's den."Who are you? What kind of mouse-brained fools are you to walk into our camp like you own the place?!"he spat. The black and white tom smirked and purred slyly,"Don't worry, I'm just here to take over your whole civilization." The black cat, Nightstar hissed, clearly pissed off,"Oh, is that so? Well, if you are so sure you can do that why don't you fight me? You can take the ShadowClan camp. Over my dead body.".

Hater meowed,"It's a deal. Ready set go." He unsheathed his big powerful claws quick as a flash and raked them over the leader's face. Nightstar's eyes blazed with fury and he tackled the bigger cat. Hater was pinned for a second, then easily flipped the littler tom over on his back. A few Clan cats whispered nervously, knowing Nightstar hadn't gone to have his nine lives yet. The black cat stared in horror as Hater swiftly flexed his claws. "You may be a leader, but I'm a lord. Lord Hater." He slashed the leader across the neck. Nightstar was about to about to object but this was replaced by gasping. The soon-to-be leader twitched once, then his chest fell still and his amber eyes glazed over.

The black and white tom smirked once again, his emerald eyes filled with satisfaction. "Now, who was formerly the second-in-command?".Cinderfur shakily stepped forward, trying to be brave but his whole body was shaking. Lord Hater meowed,"You will be relieved of your position, for Peepers is my new...er, what's that word for the second-in-command you fleabags use?"Clearly offended, Cinderfur hissed,"Deputy. That's what I was."before thrusting his narrow gray face into the other tom's. Hater spat,"Do as you are told. Unless any of you want to follow your precious leader to your graves!".No cat spoke, except for Blackfoot, which he meowed,"Here in the Clans, we each have a leader who's name ends in star. If you are our new leader,what's your leader name?". Hater hissed with seething anger,"Fine, if that what makes you lowlanders happy, I'll do it. My new name is Skullstar. And Peepers, your name is unfitting for these creatures apparently. So how about Evil-er, soul. Evilsoul. Perfect. Good talk. And you're my new deputy,Evilsoul." The tortoiseshell tom nodded reluctantly. Skullstar then faced his new slaves."WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!? GET TO WORK!". The little cats ran around frantically. They all thought one thing-_'What now?'_


End file.
